Vive les pannes
by mini pouce06
Summary: OS: Dee emmène Ryo en voitures afin d'admirer voir un beau paysage. Mais tout ne se passe pas réellement comme il l'avait prévu.... Yaoi, Slash. Couple: DeeRyo.


Disclaimer : Tout ceci n'est pas à moi. C'est la propriété de l'auteur de la super série Fake, Sanami Matoh, ainsi que du studio de l'anim.

Note de l'auteur : il est bien connu que le coup de la panne d'essence est un « excellent moyen de draguer »… Voyons ce qu'en penses Dee et Ryo

oOoOoOoOoO

Vive les pannes !

De mini pouce 06

Ryo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait enfin terminé son rapport. Il n'était pas mécontent de lui-même. Tranquillement, il étira ses bras en arrière. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la tête de son partenaire.

« Alors, ça y est ? Tu as enfin terminé », lui demanda ce dernier dans un sourire.

« Yes. Je suis naze. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer et de prendre un bon bain bien chaud » dit Ryo en baillant.

Dee sourit devant la séduction naturelle de son coéquipié. Ce soir, il avait bien l'intention de passer aux choses sérieuses avec lui. Son plan était parfaitement au point. Tout était prévu. Et, en conclusion de cette charmante soirée en perspective, il pourrait tranquillement finir sa nuit dans ses bras.

« J'ai pris ma voiture ce matin, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? En plus, j'ai découvert un coin super hier que j'aimerai te montrer. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Ca te changerai les idées. Tu travaille trop ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »lui demanda Dee plein d'espoir.

Ryo était vraiment fatigué, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il négligeait Dee. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une petite balade. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'engageait à passer la nuit avec lui.

« Bon, si tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer trop tard. Bicky m'attend à la maison. » répondit Ryo après quelques minutes de réflexions.

Ils prirent donc la voiture garée dans le parking du commissariat. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Dee s'engagea sur une route menant à l'écart de la ville. Ils roulèrent encore quelques temps jusqu'à une colline qui surplombait la ville.

Il était tard. Les lumières des immeubles et les lampadaires faisaient comme une multitude d'étoiles à leurs pieds.

Dee contempla en souriant son partenaire penché à la fenêtre. Ce dernier était totalement émerveillé. Dee était ravi. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Après cette courte promenade, il le ramènerait chez lui et…à table !

Le fil de ses pensées furent brusquement interrompu par un toussotement du moteur. Après quelques pétarades, la voiture s'immobilisa sur le bas côté.

« Shit » s'exclama Dee. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la panne. La voiture avait été révisée la veille. Il regarda le tableau de bord. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua le voyant d'essence.

Il n'avait plus d'essence.

« Et merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça (à part tyranniser ce bon vieux chef ! ) »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ryo.

« Panne d'essence. » répondit sèchement le policier en prenant son portable pour appeler le garage le plus proche afin de se faire dépanner au plus vite »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était arrangé ; une dépanneuse devait venir les chercher dans quelque temps.

Dee parti rejoindre Ryo accoudé contre la rambarde de la route. Il poussa un profond soupire de regret avant de se tourner vers son coéquipié.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu es fatigué. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais prévu la fin de notre sortie ensemble » avoua Dee de manière défaitiste. Pour lui, tout semblai réellement fichu.

« Dee… » commença Ryo « Ne t'inquiète pas. On pourra toujours recommencer une autre fois… Ce n'est pas trop grave ».

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Aujourd'hui aurait dût être spécial. Je voulais t'emmener voir les étoiles du haut de l'observatoire, un peu plus haut. Ils annonçaient une pluie de météorite pour ce soir. Et maintenant tout est fichu ! » répondit Dee de manière brusque. Il laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains. Il était vraiment déçu et même profondement triste de ne pas avoir réussi à aboutir sur son projet. Il avait échoué !

Alors qu'il continuait à se lamenter intérieurement, Ryo, touché par toutes ses attentions s'était discrètement approché de lui.

« Dee » l'appela t'il.

Alors que ce dernier relevait la tête, Ryo l'embrassa tendrement afin de lui témoigner sa gratitude pour toutes ces attentions ainsi que ses sentiments.

Quand leur baiser dû se terminer à cause du manque d'air, Ryo et Dee appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« Ryo….. Pourquoi ? » souffla Dee doucement, tendrement, de peur de rompre ce moment magique.

« Dee, je …. je …. je crois que je commence à t'aimer. J'en suis même sûr. » lui répondit-il le souffle court et les joues en feu.

Mais alors que Dee allait prendre l'initiative, ils furent délicatement interrompus par le bruit tonitruant du klaxon de la dépanneuse.

« Shit ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Dee tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers la voiture. « Pour une fois que Bicky n'est pas là ! Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ! » Alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe, Ryo lui donna une légère tape sur le crane en passant.

« Arrête de râler idiot, qui sait si…. » murmura le blond de manière mystérieuse à son oreille.

Aussitôt, Dee parti en courant derrière ce dernier qui s'était sauvé. Un magnifique sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, c'est ma deuxième fic sur Fake. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu! Je l'ai écrite après _Sous une pluie d'étoiles_. On peut plus ou moins dire qu'elles se suivent. Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai une sequel. Je sais que Dee n'est pas toujours aussi subtil dans ses intentions, mais bon, on dira que c'est la faute des étoiles… Voilà.

En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements. C'est ce qui me pousse à continuer. Alors, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le petit bouton sur votre droite ! -


End file.
